Mightiest In The Universe
by dbz4life666
Summary: What if cooler showed up to help his brother against goku on the dying planet namek/ rating may change later on


**Hello everyone welcome to the mightiest in the universe this is a what if about frieza and cooler so if you like the icejin family you're going to love this however if you don't than click back now because this story is all about frieza and cooler as they embark on an amazing journey to maintain the title as the most mightiest family in the universe they will encounter a lot of strong enemy's on the way as they quest for universe domination and ultimate power**

**Summary: what if cooler showed up to help his brother against goku on planet namek this is a what if so just read and enjoy**

**Frieza's POV**

It was hot and very intense the planet namek only had about 5 minutes left until its destruction due to the death ball I launched into the planet earlier. 'That stupid monkey his just to strong even at my maximum I can't beat him no I have to do something otherwise I am history for sure' I thought to myself as I searched my brain for any ideas on how to beat the super saiyan and escape the blast of the planet once it blew.

"Your time has come frieza I'm going to make you pay for all the innocent lives you've destroyed".

"You stupid monkey how dare you" I roared as I charged the super saiyan only for him to dodge my strike and grab my wrist twisting it behind my back causing me to scream out in pure agony. "Darn you bastard I will not lose to you I will not fall to a monkey I am the mighty frieza and I".

I was cut short as I was punched right in the stomach causing me to lose my breath and fall out of my overpowered state back to my final form.

"Now is where it ends frieza I am going to kill you right now this is for the saiyans, the namekians and for krillen take this kamehame….

"I wouldn't do that if I were you monkey unless you would like to see your son perish before your very eyes" I heard a voice from the sky.

I turned my head slowly towards the sky to see my brother cooler floating with the monkeys brat in his right hand, I smirked as I knew now that finally the super saiyan was done for between us both there was no way he could win.

"Gohan, let him go friez… wait what how is there two frieza's" said the saiyan wide eyed.

"Haha yes cooler your just in time help me defeat this bastard his a super saiyan from the planet earth" I said happy to see my brother after 2 years.

"Hm I know this saiyan his the one I let escape as a baby I knew I should of blown up your ship back than now look at you all grown up well I got news for you monkey this is your final resting place today you die super saiyan" said cooler as he dropped the little saiyan brat and rushed him and kicked him in the face sending goku flying across the ground before he came to a stop.

"Oh no his even stronger than frieza I... I can't win I need to retreat before they kill me I could probably take this guy by himself but if they work together I don't stand a chance" said goku as he watched the icejin brothers form a team and rush him at the same time.

Frieza and cooler both rushed him and once they reached him both punched the saiyan in the jaw sending him flying back again however before he could stop his momentum cooler appeared behind him and kicked him towards frieza who then delivered a hammer fist straight into goku's nose sending him flying down through the planets crust and out of sight.

"Cooler lets finish him now before he can recover I said as I charged up my death ball one last time as my brother also charged up his supernova".

"Ok let's do this ready go" we both threw our blasts down into the planet below before charging off into space to escape the planets explosion as we knew that each of those blasts had enough power to destroy the planet 2 times over.

Once we were at a safe distance we stopped and watched as the planet exploded causing lovely fireworks to scatter all around in space. "Ah haha take that super saiyan just where you belong dead along with the legend of the monkey race" I laughed out loud holding my stomach in a fit as I knew I had done it I along with my brother we had killed the legendary super saiyan the most powerful being in the universe.

"Yes indeed brother I must say I'm enjoying the work we did and the destruction of the planet not only took the legendary super saiyan but also his brat along with it". Once I had controlled my breathing I decided to ask my brother something that was on my mind ever since I saw him arrive back on namek.

"Cooler how did you know I was in trouble what made you come to namek in the first place?

"Well you see father was tracking you and he got word that you were fighting a powerful being even stronger than you or me so once he found out just what we were dealing with he contacted me seems as I was the closest to the planets location than he was and asked me to come and check up on you to see if you were ok or if you needed back up and as it turns out you did need help so thank god I made it in time otherwise that super saiyan would of killed you for sure" said cooler.

"Yes he was quiet a handful to deal with but now there is only vegeta left and once I kill him the saiyan race will be extinct so no more super saiyans are going to appear".

"Yes indeed but if we are going to call ourselves the strongest in the universe we need to be able to back it up in case another foe even more powerful than the super saiyan appears we can't just keep running if that does happen I mean come on we obviously would not be the strongest if we did that people would just laugh in our faces" said cooler. "I agree brother but if that's the case I'm going to need a training partner so what do you say you want to go to earth destroy vegeta than train together before we exterminate all life on the planet?"

"Seems like a plan ok I am in but how are we going to navigate from our current location now in space we have no idea just where the planet is located or how far away it is for that matter".

"Hm your right" I was beginning to think of a plan when it hit me, our father was on his way to namek but cooler was closer than he was so we just wait until he arrives than simply hitch a ride with him to earth. "Cooler wait a minute didn't you say father was tracking me and if that's the case I'm sure he will be on his way here to check up on what is going on and if we survived the planets destruction or not so we just stay put until he gets here and then we hitch a ride with him to earth" I said.

"Yes your right nice thinking little brother but we have no idea how long he will take to get here it could take days or even weeks for all we know what are we going to do until than we can't just sit around here for weeks on end".

"No its ok I know he isn't that far away because when I sent for the ginyu force he spoke to me asking why I sent for them in the first place his current location at that time was planet cold 91 which is only a day away from here so if anything we will be here for 24hours at the very most".

"Splendid so what do you say we spar while we wait for his arrival seems as we are both in our 3rd transformations and have nothing to do?

I smirked as I thought of training with my brother a worthy opponent who even if I managed lose to will not kill me or vice versa.

"Very well brother let's do this than" I said as I backed up a bit and got into a fighting stance ready for battle. "Ready set go" we both yelled as he charged me before vanishing out of sight only to reappear above me and attempt a knee strike which I countered with a uppercut only for him to counter also.

He rolled backwards and charged me again with a strike to the face which sent me back a bit before I countered and kicked him in the face sending him flying back as well before he too stopped his momentum.

"Very good brother you sure have improved a lot in the last 2 years hell you're evenly on par with me now I would say" I said as I wiped away some blood on my bottom lip.

"No your wrong frieza I'm stronger than you I'm just holding back on you little brother that's all" cooler laughed as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah right you big bluffer even look at you your bleeding as well admit it your just jealous that after all these years I'm still the strongest in the universe and your 2nd".

"Oh but its true brother see where you have been fooling around trying to get these dragon balls I have been doing some serious training and I have managed to transform once again to an even more powerful form" cooler said smirking.

"What no way you lie there is no more transformations an icejin can reach father said so himself and he lived on planet ice for 20 years before its destruction" I said thinking my brother is full of shit and just trying to scare me.

"Oh but it's the truth little brother and I will prove it to you right now".

**How was it good bad? Let me know what you thought also the chapters will get longer and more exciting I promise this is just an opening so to say the next chapter frieza and cooler are heading towards earth along with their father king cold oh boy what does earth have in store for their arrival find out in the next chapter of mightiest in the universe also the androids and cell are going to appear in this timeline as well as majin buu but don't worry unlike a few what if fics I have read it will be possible for majin buu and cell to be born which I will explain when that time comes.**


End file.
